movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie's Case
Transcript Charlie's Case Narrator: You see Charlie, He was waiting for his baby to come, So he decided to get a crib. If he has to beg, Borrow or... (story begins) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1D01J3bBonsvXkhyY0dIC3qwpIlUtWaWp (and plays) (Headlines said "Charlie Arrested") (all over the world) ("Captured from Stealing a Crib") ("without anyone knowing by asking them first") (Later, In the court room) (however) (Man reads the lines of the crime) (and is alarmed) (Charlie sighs in boardness) (with disappointment) (We were sitting firmly) (together) Judge: Prosecutor you'll now proceed with the case. Prosecutor: My lord, Stephen and his friends are witnesses, who are waiting for Charlie to see if he'll be free. (Tanya and Mr. Squiggles were the first witnesses) (now the Eds and PPGs) Tanya: Now then. Mr. Squiggles: Let's see. The line. Prosecutor: Is it true that Charlie has sneaked out and gone to get a crib? (Bubbles tumbles down) Prosecutor: Did you know he, while joining you for more spoof traveling, is the one to take borrow this without anyone knowing? Tanya: Nothing personal. Mr. Squiggles: Not at all. Prosecutor: Thank you. That is all. Eds: Good. Bubbles: Hmph. Buttercup: Ha! Prosecutor: Next witness. Blossom: If you please. Man: Tallulah Nakey. (announces) Tallulah: Oh boy. (walks along) (and sits firm) (carefully) Prosecutor: As the wife to Charlie, while continue to spoof traveling, you're very sure that Charlie did a little misunderstand for an accident while taking a crib without no-one knowing, aren't you? Tallulah: No quite. Prosecutor: If you are pregnant, then go on tell us he knows that he can't take a crib without asking anyone first. Tallulah: No. It's money. Prosecutor: If it is money, then I hope you've got some on you and Charlie. Tallulah: Quite. Prosecutor: Because you're going to be giving birth to a child. Tallulah: True. Prosecutor: That is all. Thank you. Tallulah: Gosh. (pouts) Judge: Now the chipmunk will present his case. (announces) Charlie: I'll tell you about my case. Judge: Explain. Charlie: My special who knows about this, Is my favorite, Reader Rabbit. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Judge: Reader Rabbit. (Reader Rabbit enters) Charlie: Have you have anything to do with this case? Reader Rabbit: Well, I have something to say. Prosecutor: Good fellow, eh? Throws it away. But, he wasn't throwing it away that day! You heard Tallulah that the price of it was cut off! Then how did he get a crib? Reader Rabbit: Because he wanted to use some money to buy it. Prosecutor: What do you mean by that? Reader Rabbit: Well, because Tallulah is pregnant, Charlie is going to buy a baby carrier and a crib. (Crowd laugh) Reader Rabbit: Because he's got lots of money. Judge: The witness will testify his own words. Reader Rabbit: Got it. Edd: This better be good. Eddy: I hope. Reader Rabbit: I'll tell how this case begin. Ed: Okay. Narrator: Flashback. (Flashback) Reader Rabbit's voice: Once Charlie left home that night, He went to my place. Then that morning, We walked along and hadn't stopped for a rest. Finding a crib. Until we found a place that can help his problem. All: Oh. (Charlie walks along) (casually) Reader Rabbit's voice: It was a shop for parents who got babies. Charlie smirks when he found the answer to his problem. All: Wow. Reader Rabbit's voice: Charlie will soon someday to have his child in his arms, Which he said... Charlie: Aha! This will be perfect when I get my wife a baby carrier to carry her baby in once she gives birth to her. Reader Rabbit's voice: As he entered the shop and found a very beautiful one. Then he told a worker in shop, Then is what he said. Charlie: Hey, Sir. Can I possibly please buy a crib? (Bubbles tumbles down) Prosecutor: Did you know he, while joining you for more spoof traveling, is the one to take borrow this without anyone knowing? Tanya: Nothing personal. Mr. Squiggles: Not at all. Prosecutor: Thank you. That is all. Eds: Good. Bubbles: Hmph. Buttercup: Ha! Prosecutor: Next witness. Blossom: If you please. Man: Tallulah Nakey. (announces) Tallulah: Oh boy. (walks along) We'll continue when I come back from Harriers. Okay. Alright. (and sits firm) (carefully) The line. Prosecutor: As the wife to Charlie, while continue to spoof traveling, you're very sure that Charlie did a little misunderstand for an accident while taking a crib without no-one knowing, aren't you? Tallulah: No quite. Prosecutor: If you are pregnant, then go on tell us he knows that he can't take a crib without asking anyone first. Tallulah: No. It's money. Prosecutor: If it is money, then I hope you've got some on you and Charlie. Tallulah: Quite. Prosecutor: Because you're going to be giving birth to a child. Tallulah: True. Prosecutor: That is all. Thank you. Tallulah: Gosh. (pouts) Judge: Now the chipmunk will present his case. (announces) Charlie: I'll tell you about my case. Judge: Explain. Charlie: My special who knows about this, Is my favorite, Reader Rabbit. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Judge: Reader Rabbit. (Reader Rabbit enters) Charlie: Have you have anything to do with this case? Reader Rabbit: Well, I have something to say. Prosecutor: Good fellow, eh? Throws it away. But, he wasn't throwing it away that day! You heard Tallulah that the price of it was cut off! Then how did he get a crib? Reader Rabbit: Because he wanted to use some money to buy it. Prosecutor: What do you mean by that? Reader Rabbit: Well, because Tallulah is pregnant, Charlie is going to buy a baby carrier and a crib. (Crowd laugh) Reader Rabbit: Because he's got lots of money. Judge: The witness will testify his own words. Reader Rabbit: Got it. Edd: This better be good. Eddy: I hope. Reader Rabbit: I'll tell how this case begin. Ed: Okay. Narrator: Flashback. (Flashback) Reader Rabbit's voice: Once Charlie left home that night, He went to my place. Then that morning, We walked along and hadn't stopped for a rest. Finding a crib. Until we found a place that can help his problem. (echoes) No echoes. It's against the rules. Sorry. All: Oh. (Charlie walks along) (casually) Reader Rabbit's voice: It was a shop for parents who got babies. Charlie smirks when he found the answer to his problem. All: Wow. Reader Rabbit's voice: Charlie will soon someday to have his child in his arms, Which he said... Charlie: Aha! This will be perfect when I get my wife a baby carrier to carry her baby in once she gives birth to her. Reader Rabbit's voice: As he entered the shop and found a very beautiful one. Then he told a worker in shop, Then is what he said. Charlie: Hey, Sir. Can Ipossibly please buy a crib? Reader Rabbit's voice: The worker, Sam, Ask why. He replied. Charlie: Because it's for Tallulah's baby, that is going to be given birth to. Reader Rabbit's voice: But he found he forget the money at home, So he decide to give something priceless to get one. They accept his bargain. (the bargain is accepted) Narrator: End of Flashback. (End of Flashback) Reader Rabbit: You see, The workers didn't refuse, A priceless thing is the right thing to pay the thing you want. Charlie finally got the crib after he gave them a dark gem. (DUN DUN DUN!) (Edd gasps and faints) (the PPGs gasp) Judge: Oh. (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) (Prosecutor thinks) (for a moment) Prosecutor: And then what else happened? Reader Rabbit: That's all. Prosecutor: So traded a gem for a crib. Huh? If there's prove in it. Pooh and gang: Oh. Charlie: There is and there's a witness who can prove it. Call Sam the Lion. Johnny Bravo: We will. Man: Sam the Lion. Sam the Lion: Present. Charlie: This the worker at the shop who helped me to get that crib. So Sam, You sure I didn't steal it and make them think I am a thief? Sam the Lion: I'm massively sure that you're not a thief since you've got lots of money. Charlie: Just show them the prove that I'm innocent. Sam: Here's a fax that he really traded a gem for it. Courage: Wow. Prosecutor: So it does. He did trade. All: Wow. Judge: He's innocent. Case dismiss. Kittens: Hooray. Dwarfs: Hurray! PPGs: Yay! Charlie: That's better. Eds: Hooray! (Headlines says "Charlie Innocent") (all over) Narrator: I guess Charlie did got a crib on trading. He's now cleared and let go. That's our case. (the case is solved) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Monica, Tallulah, and Tanya Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Transcripts